1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to signal identifying methods, and more particularly to a signal identifying method for a serial data bus using an oscillograph.
2. Description of Related Art
A serial data bus test is generally performed using an oscillograph. In order to accomplish the serial data bus test, the oscillograph measures signals from the serial data bus, identifies time sequence of the captured signals from each communication channel, and determines a sender port and a receiver port for each of the captured signals accordingly. The signal identifying process is performed manually after waveforms of the captured signals is displayed on the oscillograph. However, manual identifying has many shortcomings, such as: (a) signal identifying visually is often error prone; (b) a plurality of captured signals cannot be identified synchronously; and (c) inconsistent results because of human operator.
What is needed, therefore, is a signal identifying method to overcome the aforementioned problems.